Fall From Glory
by MaxFF26
Summary: A male tribute is driven over the edge by the killing of his fellow tribute and takes vengeance on the girl who did it.


WARNING, CONTAINS VENGEFUL SPIRITS(and graphic descriptions) NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Fall From Glory

I didn t want this. I wanted to be at the hellhole I called a house, no matter how many times I swore to myself I would never say that. But really, anywhere would have been better than here, where all I do everyday is kill and try to avoid being killed.

My name is Alex, aged 16, male tribute from district 7. I hate the world. My only friend, my the only person I came close to loving was killed before my eyes by that wretched scar-faced female from district 5. She was the source of all my pain and fear and frustration.

But tonight I would teach her a lesson.

I was a night person, my life s duty was to work the night shift, so I was almost completely nocturnal. It made the games easier, if I found a good spot.

As I woke up I noticed it was earlier than usual, which meant that the strong full moon light came in almost parallel to the ground and lit up every single fern in my path. I carefully stepped over my own tripwire and went to my log. I took careful note of the landmarks and set off.

For two nights I had watched her, and she changed her traps every night, so I knew I would have to check on my way in. I was coming up to her cave, and I was totally mentally ready. I had significant lengths of rope, my two hunting knives, a couple rudimentary stakes and a large round rock.

As I was walking, I thought of all the things she had done, all the hurt she had caused me, the loss of my only friend, the shattering of my life. It was already a broken, worthless life, but she had taken my small glimmer of light, my beacon of hope and sanity, and crushed like a blade of grass under a hunting boot.

I was startled to see a small wire, razor thin in my path. The moon was coming down at a highly advantageous angle so that I could see even the tiniest spider line across my path. I gingerly stepped over the wire.

A trap like this killed her, a tiny wire connected to something far more sinister, a way to kill without having to see the face or feel the pain, a lowly way to attack. Then again, what I was planning could be seen as far worse.

I stepped over another trap, the opening of the cave was in sight. A well trodden path lead to the entrance, but there was a rough patch of grass in it. Looking closely revealed a hole just small enough for one leg, with barbed spikes point downwards. A good trick, but far too easily spotted.

I took a large, quiet step over the trap to the safety of the other side. I saw no more traps ahead of me as I swiftly entered the cave.

I hear the sound of breathing coming from father inside, almost obscured by the dripping of water from the cave's ceiling. The drops would do nicely to conceal my footsteps.

I saw her from around the corner. The mere sight of her made my blood boil. I made my way over to her warm body and saw that she had thrown off her blanket, but still was on her sleeping pad. She wore only a white tanktop and a pair of the running pants-like pants, cut into shorts. She was sleeping on her back, with long black hair arranged messily around her head. She was very well built for lookers, having strong, sharp curves and not halfway bad breasts.

But enough looking, on to business. I slipped to her side and readied my rope. I made a rope with a slip knot on a loop with a diameter of about six inches. In a flash, I grabbed her hands and slid the knot over them. She woke up with a start, but I had her pinned. She was starting to curse my name and kick violently. The knot around her wrists was holding perfectly, and no matter how much she fought back, she could not gain any advantages on me. Realizing this, she started to open her mouth even though she knew getting people here would result in both of our deaths. I quickly grabbed my rock and shoved it in her mouth before she could scream. She gagged a bit on the rock but could not get it out of her mouth. I grabbed another length of rope and wrapped it around her head, quickly ensuring that the rock wouldn t be moving anytime soon.

I flipped her over onto her back despite her flailing legs. I took one of the wooden stakes and plowed it into the ground as far away as I could reach while remaining firmly on top of her I plunged another one in on the other side of her, at about the level of her heart. Using these, I tied her tightly enough to knock the air out of her using a loop of rope. Now that she was winded, I tied the ends of the rope to the stakes, making sure she was strongly attached to the ground.

I slid down to her legs, and pushed the flailing appendages to the ground. I grabbed them and shove them apart until she was screaming through her gag. I lodged my knees in between her legs to keep them spread, then put in a stake by each of her ankles. I tied the ankles to the stakes slowly, and made sure they were very secure.

I know had her completely under my control, and she knew it. I saw a glimmer of terror underneath the cold look of hatred she was giving me as she knew what was going to happen next.

I took one of my knives and slowly cut a jagged ellipse around the mounds on her chest. As soon as the circle was complete both of her juicy breasts sprang out, throwing off the cups that had been separated from the strings by my knife. Her breasts were fully unsheathed and hardened slightly against the night air.

Although I like to think that I remained completely expressionless, I think I gave a bit of a evil grin here, as I took the ever so slightly bloodied knife and slowly cut a circle around her crotch. Her panties were a small white variety, with no designs or frills. A full blown look of horror flashed over her face for an instant as reality hit her hard.

I pulled down my own pants and saw my own growing erection hidden beneath my undergarments. I pulled her panties down first, revealing a very pulled out pussy that didn t seem engorged at all. I also saw something in there, and as I looked closer I saw it was her hymen, she was a very fresh virgin!

I slowly revealed my cock, which was a bit above average size at six inches, and pounding hard at the opportunity to humiliate my worst enemy. Curiously, I stuck a probing finger into her pussy, only to find that she was completely dry. Oh well, this would hurt her more than it would hurt me.

My cock was quite eager, so without further ado, I plunged it into her vagina. She was dry, and tight too. I had done it with her before, but always with something before to get her started, nothing like this. I rammed it in another inch and felt her cherry burst onto my cock. I was glad for the lube.

She meanwhile was not. She was screaming hard against the rock, her eyes showing nothing but pain. After I got four inches in, a tear started to roll off her cheek, as if this monster could feel pain.

I got all the way to her cervix before that stopped me. It felt good to have something on my tip, so I rubbed that before pounding that with all I had. She spasmed horribly with each pounding, twitching like she would if she had any idea what she had done.

My penis got into her womb, the outer walls of which squeezed sensually on my member, making me thrust madly into her. At this point she started to bleed from me chafing on her insides, and tears were rolling freely off of her cheeks. Her blood allowed me to thrust faster and harder, which felt real nice, for me at least.

I pounded harder and harder, eventually I could feel it coming, and thrust myself balls deep into her as I spread all of my seed into her. After about 30 seconds of that, I pulled my member out. I was surprised to see how hard I still was, and how much I wanted to keep going. Then I thought of her other hole. I wanted to humiliate her, and what better way was there?

I started to lift her up slightly, to get a better angle and I could see the fear in her eyes. She realized what I was doing, and started crying profusely into the rock. Having found my angle, I pushed hard into her ass, going balls deep with the first thrust and making her scream into the rock. The blood from her pussy provided great lube, and soon enough I was thrusting away. She couldn t stretch fast enough, and small tears started dripping blood onto my length. All this did was lube me up so I could thrust harder. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes, and I felt her tight passage squeeze in the best possible way on my cock, making me spew into her again.

I pulled out, leaving a mixture of blood and seed leaking from her orifices to mix on her mat. I wiped my cock off on her shirt and pulled my pants up. She had passed out so I went through her stuff and collected everything valuable which include lots of tripwire, some food, a decent amount of water and an axe, jackpot!

She stated stirring again, and I made sure she was completely awake before I went over. slid my finger slowly along her scar, all the way from her ear to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes flitted nervously about, knowing she was completely vulnerable. I looked her in the eye, said, This is for Hayley and stabbed her in the neck. Blood spilled freely from the gaping wound, which I carefully stepped away from. Looking outside, I saw that the moon was still up. I thought I would turn in early, goodness knows I had earned it.

Before you call me a creepy whatever and denounce me a heretic, I would like you to know why I wrote this. I have an uncle with severe PTSD and after reading the Hunger Games series I was really thinking about what the thought inside the heads of people who were in these games or in warzones thought. What would drive you to rape or kill someone who could under better circumstances be your best friend. I might write the girls POV later. If you still have something nasty to say, leave before I get my anti-anti-heretic beating stick.


End file.
